Escape
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: Slightly darker sequel to Oh What A Night ...Logan seeks Angel in his time of need, and ends up helping Angel and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Rob Thomas owns VM and Joss and co owns all BTVS/angel. All I got is a crazy idea to take smush VM and the BTVS verse together...don't sue my poor College bound butt

Finally! Escape!

When: For VMars; After the first season before the second...nothing from the second season has happened yet...

For Angel: Season three, just after Connor gets back ( after The Price)

Prologue

(Logan)

After I found out who my father truly was, part me died. It sounds pretty pathetic, but I never thought of him as a murdering, lying, bastard. I thought of him as a violent, lying, bastard. To find out that the person who helped created him was that kind of evil, it really didn't give me the self-esteem every growing boy needs. With both parents gone and Lilly dead I was ready to check the back of my head for 6s. I'm afraid if I put my hand in holy water it might burn, like Al Pacino in the Devil's Advocate. Well I'm not serious about that, but I do wonder if under this "handsome, cherubic face", lies evil. And now there is a real reason. They say I stabbed someone... I think I would remember that; I think I would remember jamming a blade into someone and then falling (gracelessly I might add) onto the highway...

After the trial Veronica and I really couldn't walk around Neptune anymore. As she says "It lacks in safety and fun."

So here we are in the car speeding down the freeway. Angel's address circled on the map. I hope he's ready for me to take him up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello

I forgot to mention if it's in_ italics_ it's a thought...

It's the end of season three holtz is dead, Connor is living with Angel...and scene:

L.A.- Outside the Hyperion

"Well that was easier than last time I came to L.A." Logan said, as he kissed Veronica, pulling her close to him and slinging a duffel over his shoulder.

"Mmmhh, well I am the master navigator." The little blonde grabbed a bag and turned to face the hotel. "It's big, I'll say that for it."

"Yea, Angel likes his rooms...I guess...lots of places to lurk." Logan said. He shut the back of the Yellow Xterra and made his way up the walk way.

As the two teens stood at the entrance Logan looked at Veronica; he wasn't really sure he should thrust Veronica into Angel's reality, into the supernatural, but Angel cared, Lorne cared, and other than "Ronnie" that was the whole list of people that actually worried about his well-being. And Logan was thinking it would be good if they met.

"Babe, uh Veronica, can I just warn you about Angel, and Lorne. They're uh, different." Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, like an alternative lifestyle?" Veronica titled her head to look at him.

"Not exactly." Logan smiled, and tried the door. It opened.

"Hello, anybody here." Logan took Veronica's hand as they crossed the threshold and walked into the Lobby.

As they descended the stairs Logan scanned the expansive scene before him, looking for a friendly face. Instead a beautiful woman with short hair and glowing tan skin greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Cordelia of Angel Investigations, how can I help you." Her smile lit up the room but her eyes lost the glow rather quickly.

"We're looking for Angel, or Lorne, I'm an old," Logan paused and looked at Veronica. "I'm an old drinking buddy from Caritas."

"Well Angel's a bit busy but I think Lorne is still around." Cordy gave the two teens a quick sizing up. After a minute it clicked...Logan, Logan Echolls, the movie star's kid, and wasn't that the girl who was in all the pictures with that Kane girl? She was probably right but she'd have to ask Lorne later because she couldn't stand in the lobby looking at them forever.

"Let's see." Cordy walked over to the phone and dialed Lorne's room. No answer. _wonderful, I wonder if._.. Cordy dialed Angel's room waited to rings and then got lucky.

"Dollface what can I do for you?" Lorne had answered Angel's phone so her guess was Connor, Angel and Lorne were having some sort of therapy conference. which was good especially after all the emotions flying around.

"You have some friends down here. An old drinking buddy from Caritas." Cordy looked at the two of them, they looked so tired. She wondered if they had, had a good night's sleep between the two of them in weeks.

"Dollface I don't know if this is the best time for a partying pal," Lorne started to say as he looked at the father and son, they were eyeing each other carefully.

"His name is Logan, Lorne I think he and his friend really could use our help." Cordy said as she turned away from the young couple.

"Hold the phone, Logan, blonde, handsome, looks like white-bread and trouble." Lorne started to scan the room for a drink.

"Yup." Cordy said she almost laughed at the fairly accurate description of the young man behind her.

"I'll be right there." Lorne said he slammed down the phone. "Angel cakes, Connor dumpling...As much as I want to stay and play meditor to the supernatural version of father knows best, I have a very important visitor downstairs." Angel quirked his head and made a brooding face.

"Logan" Lorne mouthed, as he walked out.

Lorne took the elevator and breathed a tense sigh. _All this time, he's been out there in Neptune. Taking crap from the media, losing his mother, broke my heart to see him on the tabloid front pages. Sure Logan had called at that point but still, I wished so hard that had I could have eased Logan and Duncan's pain. We could have prevented that girl, Lilly I guess was her name..._

As the elevator dinged to a stop and opened the doors he was a very tired Logan turned around."Hey Lorne."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

We call this a_ Meet and Greet_

Disclaimer still Applies

"Hey Kiddo." Lorne said as he walked out of the elevator. He looked at the petite blonde at his side. He saw her eyes widen to the size of saucers, and then return to normal. She was trying to take it all in stride. Good girl.

Lorne and Logan hugged and Lorne could feel the pain coming off him in waves. But there was something else. Love. Deep life sustaining love.

"Lorne, I'd like you to meet Veronica Mars. She gives Nancy Drew a run for her money, and she's my girlfriend.

"Veronica, like the drink?" Lorne said with a small smile as the two separated. Logan blushed and looked at Lorne and Veronica.

"Yeah." He looked at Veronica

"Tell me later, make with the introductions now." Veronica said as softly as she could.

"Right, Veronica, this is Lorne, a friend of mine from a few years back. He runs a karaoke bar in a lovely part of L.A."

Veronica smiled and held out her hand to shake his, Lorne wasn't sure if Veronica thought he was in make up or she was in totally shock but he went in for the hand shake anyway.

Veronica shook Lorne's hand and as she did she took a step closer. She did so looked down at his wrist as if to look for a line of where the gloves ended and see where his real skin started, maybe the green hands were painted, the way they do on movie sets, that sort of paint sometimes leaves an odor. So casually as she could she started with "It's nice to meet you." all the while smelling the air around him. Nothing but booze. Strange.

"Sugarpie, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm all real." Lorne said breaking from polite conversation.

"Huh?" Veronica shook her head in confusion and threw a look Logan's way. he just smiled and looked back at Lorne. By now the two had stopped shaking hands and Veronica was just looking up into his sweet though different red eyes.

"I'm a demon." Lorne rolled his eyes at his own statement.

"That's impossible. Demons."

"Don't exist?" Logan cut her off and gave her a sheepish smile. "They kinda do. That's what I wanted to to tell you, that they do; that vampires, witches, the boogieman...it's all real."

"Oh, okay so why haven't I every seen evidence of it before." Veronica was pretty much stunned but that didn't leave her speechless.

"People have habit of ignoring what they hear and forgetting what they see." Angel said as he came down the stairs. Logan smiled at the vampire.

The two hugged before Angel said "It's good to see you."

"good to be here." Logan said into Angel's shoulder.

"So who did you bring with you this time eehh?" Angel looked over at Veronica who was quietly observing. Which didn't fool Angel, she was paying very close attention to them all.

"This is my Girlfriend, Veronica Mars." Logan said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Veronica." Angel said as he came over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Angel."

"it's just Angel."

"like Fabio?" She held back a smirk.

"Yea." His mouth twinged up at the corners in a grin.

"So are you some part of the occult underground in L.A.? Veronica said with a cheeky smile gracing her lips.

"Yea, I'm actually a vampire." Angel said a little taken aback by Veronica's boldness.

"Ok, it's official, this is beyond crazy." Veronica rounded on Logan and was going to say how this was not a funny joke at all when.

"Veronica, I'd like you to believe us." Angel said. He slid into game face in front of her.

"Oh, well that, that's pretty believable." Veronica said her eyes wide agian.

"Get's em' every time." Angel said softly to himself.

A/N:I know it's short but i gotta run!


	4. Chapter 4

Response, reaction and Pizza

A/N: picking up exactly where we left off and scene!

"We'll um yea; it's kinda hard to explain away your entire facial bone structure changing back and forth in front of me." Veronica had gone into some sort of shock absorption mode. No screaming, no running, no digging all over her person for a cross. I can handle this. Vampires, creepy crawlies, don't even compare to Mrs. Kane on a bad day.

"Spunk, and clever." Angel smirked in Logan's direction. "I like her."

"I'm glad you approve dad." Logan said, a teasing smile made his face almost cherubic.

There was a pause. No laughter and an "ex-nay" motion from Lorne doing his best to be not-too-obvious.

"Umm, Lucy wanna es-plain?" Logan looked to Lorne and then to Angel.

"Funny you should mention me being a dad." Angel gets a flash of a smile to come up on his features but his face wants to brood.

"Umm but you're kinda dead right?" Veronica found her voice, of course using a question as her vehicle.

"That would be true; except for a little prophecy…well actually was it a prophecy?" Angel looked at Lorne for clarification.

"Angel cakes when isn't there one…and this one had several, I know you only remember one but his birth was actually for told as well as the other part." Lorne's voice drifted off into a grave whisper.

"Right, so I um hooked-up-with-my-evil-ex-and-somehow-thanks-to-the-powers-that-be-had-a-kid-and-she-had-to-dust-herself." He waited a beat feeling foolish and embarrassed. "His name is Connor by the way."

"Strong, Irish name." Logan commented.

Veronica stood quietly watching the exchange between the two. Marveling at the deftness of Logan's words. He knew just what to say, like he knew Angel for all his life. Like a son (or a daughter) took care of his (or her) father now and again.

"Yea, I wish you could have seen him as a baby, you would have been a good babysitter" he held for a beat "I think." Angel said looking at Logan.

"Would have?" Logan didn't push but Angel was getting a bit too vague for even him to follow.

"He's about seventeen now, it's a thing, he was taken through a portal and raised in a very un-fun hell dimension." Cordy offered walking in on the conversation, saving Angel some of the trouble of talking about it.

"I see." Logan said trying to take it all in. He looked to Veronica, who hadn't faltered yet.

"Is he human?" Veronica asked, genuinely curious.

Angel smiled. "Yea he is, yet he's super strong, and a great hunter. He's, he's just having a little trouble adjusting to being here. You know?"

"Well how many people can say they're well adjusted huh?" Logan said offering a small smile.

"Not too many. Believe us we know, we come from a whole town of people who aren't exactly well adjusted." Veronica said. Trying to be supportive and finding she was going overboard as she saw Logan connect with someone that wasn't her. It gave her warm fuzzies.

"So are you guys hungry?" Cordy chimed in giving everyone a moment to recover.

"Yea" Logan said looking to Veronica warmly and then back to Angel. "Starved."

Gunn and Fred had come back from a trip to a magic shop for spell supplies just in time to help decide pizza toppings.

While waiting for the pizza Angel excused himself and disappeared up stairs. Logan and Veronica gave each other matching quizzical looks

"He's going to see if he can get Connor to come down and eat with us." Fred clarified.

"Oh, so we meet the fabled Connor at last." Veronica quipped.

"At last? What you talkin' about? You've been here less than a day." Gunn said playfully.

"Yes but very much of the discussion has been about said son." Veronica said. "Oh and rightly so, but now I'm curious." She smiled at Logan who just winked at her in appreciation.

"So Veronica you said you dad is a P.I?" Gunn said stretching out on a piece of lobby furniture.

"Yea, Mars investigations. I do a lot of secretarial work for him; sometimes he uses me on jobs. I do some of my own work on the side…it's kinda a calling now." Veronica answered, putting her guard up only slightly.

"Calling?" Cordy inquired.

"Yeah, I helped solve a murder of someone very close to us." She looked at Logan for a brief instance. "And while I was doing that people in school just kinda came up to me looking for help. Sometimes it was a small thing, a lost dog or whatever but there were other things that mattered a little more." Veronica looked at the group who seemed to be more than mildly impressed with her accomplishments and then to Logan, who looked enthralled, and in love. She blushed, and casually got up and sat down next to and partially on top of him.

At that moment there was a knock on the doors. "Food!" Fred shouted excitedly. She followed Cordelia to the door, anxious to bring the pizza-ie-goodness in.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips skimming the soft shell of Veronica's ear. His voice vibrating on her skin. She felt her skin flush, prickling as it went and her pulse race, then all of the sudden it clicked.

She turned slightly to look him directly in the eye. "I love you too Logan." She felt all the blood in her body shoot up into her face, and then rush down her veins and pool somewhere near her stomach.

It wasn't the first time they said I love you, but it's the first time they felt love, in every inch of their being.

Angel smiled to himself as Connor followed him down the stairs. His boy was in love. Well Logan wasn't his but he had been there for him when things had gone to shit so in a way he was kind of, sort of his boy. He cared for Logan, he felt the need to protect him, and praise him. It was like, fatherhood, but it was a not as painful as when he tried to think of Connor in the same way.

It hurt less, and at the same time, it hurt some because he knew that this wouldn't last. Logan couldn't stay for more than a few weeks, maybe a precious month or two. He couldn't though, pick Logan as his son and ignore his own, trying not to brood they made their way down stairs.

TBC

A/N there are like four spellings for Connor did anyone know that? I think this is the least popular one... so should I got back into ever chapter and fix it?


	5. Chapter 5

a very short chapter...and wonderboy

I'm finally updating…sorry it's taking so long but I have plot lines for other stories in my head and they are really assertive…Also this chapter is Before Benediction but after a New World.

The evening had picked up as the gang had a walk-in. A young woman who looked rather mis-matched, her jeans stylish, dark and ripped, with an over sized sweat shirt, hiding her form, and it happened to be puke green. She looked nervous as she approached the casual group devouring the cheesy goodness.

"Can we help you?" Cordelia was the first to put down her pizza and wipe her hands carefully with a napkin.

"Maybe, I'm not sure it's kind of silly." The girl said scuffing her foot on the floor; her soft muted blond hair slipping out of a long pony tail.

"No case is too small" Fred said cheerily, chomping on her extra cheese and ground beef slice.

"Are you sure, because it's kinda small, and silly. I mean most people want to get rid of ghosts, I just wanna know where mine went." She finally said, refusing to look up.

"Oh." Fred whispered.

"Let's go into the office shall we?" Angel said, seeming to rise out of the shadow.

The girl's shining eyes looked like a deer in head lights, not sure what to do or where to go. "Umm, ok." She scuffled behind Angel fiddling with her sleeve.

Veronica had leaned contently against Logan when this girl came in and now she sat straight up. Her eyes followed the girl carefully, a Veronica trade mark, she followed her smoothly without drawing attention to the fact that she had been staring very, very hard, cataloging her movements and gestures with careful detail to her eyes, and how they darted around, her honesty was apparent but so was her embarrassment.

Her story had called upon a strange surreal memory from a month or so ago. Maybe it had been a dream, or maybe it had never happened it was a comfortable lie she told herself as she fell asleep on nights after Mr. Echolls' arrest.

"…on the side I dispense fashion advice." Veronica sucked in a breath was it? Could it be? Wasn't that dream when she finally said goodbye? Veronica had the distinct urge to get up and listen at the door. As she weighed the pros and cons of being her super noisy self in front of new slightly strange people, Logan finished his pizza and put his arms around her form which was now separate from him.

"I don't think Angel will mind if you ask him about this client after, besides it's rude to eavesdrop when no one's life is at stake don't you think babe?" Logan said quietly waiting for Veronica to relax and cuddle up to him again.

"Why does that girl matter to you?" Connor said using his ears to be ruder than Veronica ever would have been, not to mention could have been; his ears were better than some of Mr. Mars's "spy" stuff.

Shocked Veronica turned to where Connor had been making faces of slight confusion and remarks of oblivious disdain. He was perched away from the group but closest to Cordelia, seeming to draw comfort from her presence. "Well, Connor, did your mother ever teach you that using your super powers for personal gain will make Stan Lee take them away?"

Gunn choked on his soda as he began laughing.

"No, my mother died giving birth to me." Connor said perplexed by the pop culture reference.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Veronica started to feel her bravado slip.

"It's ok she was a demon from what I have heard." Connor said

Veronica looked to Logan seeing as she was totally out of her depth. "Umm. What do I say to that?"

"I have no idea." Logan was out of smart comments for the time being.

"It's fine, Wonderboy over there has a few social issues." Gunn said as he poured himself a fresh cup of soda.

"Oh." Veronica mumbled.

Just in time to save Veronica from more of Connor's special brand of crazy, Angel came out of the office with the young woman.

"Tomorrow at eight, I can remember that. Thanks again." The young girl smiled softly at Angel and left.

Watching the door close Angel made a slight face. "So who wants to go on a search for a missing ghost tomorrow?"

TBC

A/N 2: sorry my updates are so sparse…I've just been getting a little crazy and it hasn't helped my fics much…I'm going to try to work on this one a bit more since people really do like it.


End file.
